Harry Draco: THE MAN OF MY DREAMS
by Deva824
Summary: Harry has had a reoccuring dream, as the school year starts he finds out that Draco Malfoy is actually the man in his dream. What does it mean? What will come of it? Harry X Draco! WARNING
1. CH1 The smirk in my dream

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters, locations, and places in this piece are property of J. K. Rowling and NOT MINE. I am not claiming ownership of these characters so don't sue me, cause I only have a part time job and don't have much money. **

**Harry/Draco: Man of my Dreams**

**Chapter 1: The smirk in my dream**!

"'_NO! Don't make me do it!' He was at wand point with Voldemort in front of him. As Harry was instructed to kill his best friend he could feel the tear formulating knowing that if he didn't he would die. At that very second a great bright red light shone and Voldemort lay on the floor stunned. A dark figure appears in the corner of the room. Harry does not see who this person is. A small light shines only when the teeth reveal a too-well-known smirk. Harry realizes this figure has just saved his life. He runs after the figure... "_ and then a jerk from Ron wakes him.

"Harry! Wake up. Breakfast is ready"

Ron rushed downstairs as Harry realized this was all a dream. He got up and opened the curtains getting a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The sun bathed his face so generously making his eyes sparkle even more then usual. Harry then headed downstairs to a room full of Weasleys. Hermione had already arrived and was pending Harry's arrival at the breakfast table.

"Harry!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Hi, Hermione!" Harry leaned in and hugged his friend.

"So good to see you! I've missed you" she continued

"I've missed you too." Harry replied sincerely.

"No one has missed you more then me" said Ron wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and planting a small kiss on her cheek. Since they have been dating the entire previous year Hermione had very much become part of the Weasley family and had bonded greatly with Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry dear, would you care for a spot of breakfast?" said the Mrs. Weasley as cheerfully as ever.

"Yes, please. I'm so hungry." Harry exclaimed.

"Sit, sit. I'll get it right away." Mrs. Weasley said in her mom voice.

"Ah, mum, we should get going Hermione and I have to be in the Prefect's cabin as soon as we get on the train" Ron reminded

Harry rolled his eyes remembering the fact that when Ron and Hermione received letters from Hogwarts informing them of their election to be prefects, he did not. He still did not understand how Ron had become a prefect when he had not. He supposed that his reputation for getting into trouble had hurt his chances.

"Oh come on mate, I didn't mean to rub it in your face" said Ron apologetically.

"I know." Said Harry now feeling bad for undermining Ron's capabilities "I think I'll just go outside for a bit, you know, some fresh air" he added

As Harry stepped outside, he watched the all magical contraptions. He saw the enchanted plow plowing the garden and the hose sprinkling the lowers on its own. He must have been smiling because Hermione's voice behind him asked:

"Something funny?"

"Oh, no. I was just looking at all these things, they're-" before he could finish his thought he seemed to have lost the word he was looking for

"Magical?" asked Hermione as if somehow knowing what was in Harry's brain.

"Yes, exactly." Harry replied in amazement.

"Yes it surely is." Said Hermione sound a bit more concerned then in agreement. "How did you sleep tonight Harry?"

"Ok...I guess" he replied shyly

"Did you see it again?"

"Yes, I did, but this time after he had saved me, I saw his smile..."

"He? So the savior in your dreams is a man?" she replied satisfied that the figure was becoming at least a little less mysterious.

"Yes, and I think it's someone I know" Harry said with a voice that had the same confusion as Hermione's face.

"Harry, Hermione, it's time to leave" Mrs. Weasleys voice could be heard from the house.

As they arrived at platform 9 ¾ and slipped into the wall unseen, Ron and Hermione hurried to their pre-departure prefects' meeting. Arthur Weasley hugged his son and gave Hermione a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"You take care of my boy, won't you?" he said almost tearing up.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley, I'll always keep him in my sight" they both smiled at each other remembering the first time Ron had announced their relationship, and almost fell over from the nervous rush he was feeling. Ron and Hermione then rushed to the train.

"We'll see you later Harry. I'll try to come and sit with you if I can" said Hermione in a loving voice.

"Yeah, see you later mate." Said Ron rushing to the train

"Alright, you come and sit with me, and don't' forget it." He tried to smile but his thoughts were far from where he was.

"Harry dear, I will send you and Ron a package just as soon as I can" said Mrs. Weasley seeing the sadness in Harry's eyes.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" said Harry trying to sound Happy.

"Take care of yourself, Harry" said Mr. Weasley shaking Harry's hand.

"I'll make sure Ron writes" said Harry "Bye." As he got on the train.

Harry was making his way to the small cabin in which he was to sit in alone. On his way suddenly something was beneath his foot. He tripped almost falling as a young Slytherin pushed past him. Harry looked into Draco Malfoy's icy eyes. The sun shone on Draco's teeth as he let out a smirk. Harry then thought to himself why had this been so familiar? 'Oh my god! That smirk, the smirk in my dream...it was Malfoy?'

Well, this is my first story. I'm not experienced in the slash fiction department and so I hope to improve soon. Over the next few chapters, romance will bloom and there will be more _action. _If you would like the review, that'd be great.


	2. CH2 Everyone needs saving sometime

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters, locations, and places in this piece are property of J. K. Rowling and NOT MINE. I am not claiming ownership of these characters so don't sue me, cause I only have a part time job and don't have much money. **

**Harry/ Draco: Man of my dreams**

**Chapter 2: "Everyone needs saving sometime"**

Draco took pleasure in watching Harry stumble. As he turned, he looked into Harry's eyes, but in place of fear or anger he saw confusion. Harry looked as though he didn't quit recognize Draco. Although the pair knew each other since year one, Harry seemed distant, ad if looking at a stranger. Draco's smirk left his lips as the enjoyment of the moment was replaced with confusion. Draco could feel Harry's eyes go through him so he motioned to Crabbe and Goyle and left.

After Draco had gone, Harry realized he was still standing in the hall and moved to an empty cabin. He couldn't stop thinking about the man in the dream.

'Could it really be Malfoy?' he thought 'but why? Why does he constantly save me? Dreams are so complicated to understand.'

After arriving at Hogwarts, Harry met up with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall.

"So how was the ride mate?" asked Ron

"Boring! You know, with no one to sit with" Harry said with a voice that made Ron and Hermione be filled with guilt.

"We're terribly sorry Harry, we couldn't leave." said Hermione apologetically.

"Yeah they wouldn't let us, otherwise, we would have come." added Ron on the same apologetic note. As the food appeared on the long Gryffindor tables everyone dug in enthusiastically, forgetting the previous conversation. As Harry was gulping down his pumpkin juice, he got a glimpse of Draco laughing with his fellow Slytherins. He didn't notice himself stare unlit Hermione asked:

"You alright, Harry?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He replied "why?"

"You're staring at Malfoy like you've never seen him before." She said in a concerned tone.

"It's just..." he couldn't think of how to explain it "I think Malfoy Is the one in my dream" he said uncertainly

"What? Malfoy? That makes no sense" she replied very spontaneously.

"Exactly what I was thinking. He tripped me on the train, and when he turned to smirk at me I realized I had seen this smirk before." Said Harry with hardly a breath between words. "Then I realized the man in my dream, the one who saves me, can only be Malfoy."

"Wow! I never would have expected that" said Hermione in the light of the new information.

After dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was bamboozled and as was Hermione. They had hardly said a word since Harry informed them of his suspicion.

"Harry," Ron finally broke the silence "What happens after you-know-who dies? What does he do?"

"He turns to me, smirks ad leaves, I try to follow, but that's when I always wake-up."

Knowing that the information was not going to help them solve anything, Harry sunk back into his chair.

As he was settling into bed, Harry placed his glasses on the stand adjacent to his four poster bed.

"Night Ron."

"Night Harry" said Ron tiredly.

'_There he goes, I need to follow him' Harry sped after the mysterious figure. He felt a weight on his feet as he was running towards the man who had save him. Finally, he reached his savior and touched him on the shoulder. It was dark, but Harry could still make out the Malfoy traces of Draco's face._

"_Why did you save me?" he asked_

_Draco merely touched Harry's face and smirked. _

"_Everyone needs saving sometime, Harry." He replied in the gentlest voice Harry had ever heard._

"_But your father, won't he-"_

_Draco's hand shifted to Harry's mouth._

"_Your past can show only where you came from, not where you're going."_

"What does that even mean?" exclaimed Ron when Harry told him and Hermione the new addition to the dream.

"Ronald! Just lets him finish" said Hermione impatiently. Ron rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

"Then I was at the Whomping Willow somehow" continued Harry "and then I woke-up"

Harry looked up to see Draco's table. As he watched the Slytherin he fought back the urge to go speak to him, to ask him about his dream. Then he realized how absurd that was, for Draco had no control over Harry's dream. Even though it _was _a dream, Harry still looked at Draco differently as if feeling that Draco really does want to help him.

Draco, at this time, noticed Harry's glance and suddenly felt uncomfortable. 'Why is he staring at me again?' though the Slytherin with more curiosity then disgust, for once. 'I guess I never noticed how his eyes shine when he doesn't have the glance of death in them. WAIT? WHAT? Why did I just think that? This is Potter, the scum who is friends with the unworthy dirt that shames our world.' He reassured himself 'Yeah! That scum bag' he said to himself stealing just one more glance.

N/A Well, the second chapter. I know it's getting off to a slow start, but I promise to steam things up BIG TIME!!! I just want a good setup, and a good story. SLASH ACTION IN CHAPTERS TO COME!!!!!!!!


	3. CH3 Potion Explosion

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters, locations, and places in this piece are property of J. K. Rowling and NOT MINE. I am not claiming ownership of these characters so don't sue me, cause I only have a part time job and don't have much money. **

**Harry/ Draco: Man of my Dreams**

**Chapter 3: Potion Explosion**

Over the next few weeks students were getting back into the learning state, and eagerness was replaced by concentration. It was now time for double potion with Slytherin. Harry stepped into the classroom uncertainly, not knowing what to expect. He glanced at Draco's table and received a curious look. Harry sat at his desk awaiting Snape's entrance.

"There shall be no speaking." The voice of the greasy haired man echoed in the classroom. He was obviously not in the mood to be argued with.

"Today we will be preparing the Lisana Potion."

The name didn't ring any bells in anyone's mind.

"This potion is among the most powerful on can make" he smirked as he spoke "therefore, it is also one of the most difficult. Lisana is a potion of invisibility and allows the maker to roam undetected" his smirk now widened "A single extra stir, a single extra drop of dragon's tears will make the potion completely useless."

There was an outbreak of awes and concerned looks.

"Silence" Snape spit out almost reflexively.

"The instructions will **not** be repeated."

Suddenly all lips were silenced, but the students' eyes still screamed in fear.

"This task cannot possibly be completed by the majority of you" he glanced at the Gryffindors in the class.

"Then again some of you, being gifted at the art of potion making" he glanced at Draco "will have no trouble following the procedure; therefore you shall be working in pairs."

Snape began to pair up the students. At the end only two were left.

"Mr. Malfoy, it seems as though only Mr. Potter has yet to be paired." his eyes narrowed on Harry. Rolling his eyes, Draco moved to the vacant seat next to Harry.

After Snape read the instructions and had the class take precise notes, the potion making begun.

"I suppose we better get started, this potion is complicated." Said Harry looking into Draco's eyes.

"Might be complicated for you, Potter" said Draco in a confident voice "but it is fairly simple" he chuckled, "for the superiorly skilled."

Harry rolled his eyes fighting off a smile.

BOOM!!!!

"Mr. Longbottom!" the greasy man exploded. Neville could be seen five feet from his working station, his robes in shreds and covered in ashes. The class erupted with laughter.

"What an idiot!" Crabbe's voice could be heard. Harry turned to see Draco out of the corner of his eye while still eyeing Neville. He saw a bright smile, but didn't hear any insults leave his mouth.

"SILENCE!" Snape almost barked out "All of you, two rows of parchment on the importance of precision in potion making and the importance of safety as to **not** blow up the classroom."

The class suddenly fell silent. Neville looked at everyone apologetically, and mouthed 'sorry' to Harry.

"This is no time for foolery and wasting of time." Snape spat at the class "the essay will be written in your assigned partner groups and it is due next week." He lowered his eyelids making his eyebrows point straight down "I do not want excuses, **do not** disappoint me."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and turned away simultaneously. They looked shy of each other's glance. As they finished their potion and were cleaning up the work station, they both reached for the cauldron and their hands touched. An explosion of heat went through Harry's body and shivers went down Draco's spine. Their hands lingered there for a moment when their hands broke away.

"I guess we have to do the stupid paper." Said Harry looking at his hands.

"Yes we do." Draco liked the sound of 'we' but he got back to reality and said "well, there's no getting around it, we have to do it together." Draco said "I guess you can meet me in the library at 7" said Draco "And Potter, don't bring your lackeys." He added as he left. Harry smiled as class was dismissed 'It's a date' said Harry to himself.

"You ready Harry?" Harry heard behind him.

"Yeah, let's go."

Harry Ron and Hermione were walking down the hall.

"I can't believe that stupid paper. I mean two rows of parchment? On safety in potions?" Ron said angrily "I bet Malfoy had a field day with this one."

"Actually he didn't say anything" said Harry. Ron and Hermione both dropped their jaws in awe.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy, said nothing?" said Hermione?

"No! Just to meet him at the library at 7"

"Well, I suppose there is something different about him" said Ron "when I fell down those stairs, and dropped my wand, he had the perfect chance to stomp it to pieces, but he just handed it to me" Ron explained "I don't know why. It's really weird, it's like he's trying to be nice or something."

"But this is Malfoy we're talking about, what reason would he have to be nice?" said Hermione.

That night at dinner, Harry kept glancing at the Slytherin table. Draco noticed Harry's eyes on him and brushed his hair back ever so lightly. Draco was wondering why Harry was looking at him, but even more he wondered why he cared how his hair looked when Harry was looking at him. 'What in blazes happened in potions? Longbottom made a complete fool of himself, it was too easy. Why couldn't I bring myself to say anything?' he thought back to the class. Neville was laying there covered in ash, Draco started laughing and was about to add to Crabbe's comment, but for some reason he thought Harry wouldn't like that. 'So what? It's Potter, what do I care if he likes it or not?' and yet he cared. 'What the bloody hell is going on with me?'

**N/A Well, that things are getting more heated, and there will definitely be some more in the upcoming chapters. What ever shall happen? Find out...and review if you'd like.**


	4. CH4: No flirting in the library

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters, locations, and places in this piece are property of J. K. Rowling and NOT MINE. I am not claiming ownership of these characters so don't sue me, cause I only have a part time job and don't have much money. **

**Harry/ Draco: The Man of my dreams**

**Chapter 4: No flirting in the library**

Harry sat in the library, waiting. 'He's late.' He thought to himself. The he got a glance of the clock, it showed 6:50. 'I guess I'm early.' Without even thinking about it, Harry ran his hand through his hair and put it in place. He unbuttoned the top button of his black shirt and fixed his glasses. His leg was tapping on the floor in even beats in 2's and 4's. 'Why am I fidgeting? I'm meeting Draco, I mean Malfoy.' he though to himself. The library doors suddenly swung open as Draco Malfoy made his entrance. He looked as though he was going to a grand event. His hair was ever so accurately arranged framing his face. He was wearing black pin striped pants that clung tightly to him legs. The black shirt he was wearing had the two top buttons undone and the sleeves were neatly folded to his elbows. As he sat next to Harry, Harry noticed how sweet is hair smelled, resembling a mix of summer rain and apples.

"Well Potter, we had better get started" broke the trance Harry was in.

Before long Harry gathered a few notes on his parchment. He wanted so badly to look at the assignment but as though controlled by someone else, his eyes could not leave Draco's face.

"Something wrong?" asked Draco eagerly

"What? Oh, no, nothing" said Harry finally tearing his eyes off the Slytherin. Draco only smiled and looked at his watch.

"Its 9" he said in astonishment

"What?" Harry almost screamed pulling Draco's hand towards himself to see the watch.

"Two hours? And we barely have half a page." Harry said. He looked at Draco and realized he as still holding his wrist. Draco pulled his hand back pulling Harry with it.

"Then I guess we're going to have to come back tomorrow" said Draco smiling.

As strangely as it night seen Harry didn't dread their reunion.

"So, you know about the prize right?" said Draco in a quiet voice.

"Prize? No I haven't heard anything of it."

"Well, the group that completes the potion most flawlessly will receive one vile, one half each. This makes the invisibility last a much shorter period of time, but it will work nonetheless." His eyes narrowed in smirk.

"I wonder what the winner will do with it?" said Harry.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I will be using it for personal activities." said Draco.

Harry suddenly felt the heat rush to his face again as he felt Draco's leg pressing against his.

Later that night Harry could not fall asleep. He tossed and turned, and even though he tried he could not think about anything other than how Draco looked, how he smelled, it felt to have Draco's leg against his. He had given up trying not to think of Draco after 3 hours of tossing and turning. When he finally fell asleep, he found himself in the too familiar surroundings of his dream.

"_Everyone needs saving sometime, Harry." Draco's hand ran through Harry's hair ruffling it up a bit. As Draco's hand moved down Harry's face and neck, Harry took Draco's hand and just leaned on it while it was pressed against his shoulder._

"_Thank you." said Harry_

_Draco placed his other hand on Harry's neck and took Harry into an embrace. Harry could smell the apples and summer rain as he just held Draco. He felt so happy, just holding him._

"Harry! We're going to be late for breakfast, get a move on." Ron's voice broke the embrace.

"Ah Ron! I was having a good dream" said Harry, sad to have been broken away from it.

Ron and Harry hurried to the Great Hall where Hermione was already expecting them.

"Harry, why the smile?" she said "you look happy"

"Oh, he had a good dream." said Ron almost teasing.

"Oh, so the dream about the man stopped?"

"Um, no actually." said Harry chuckling.

"Wait, you had a _good_ dream, even though it had" he paused making his voice very quiet "Malfoy in it?"

"Yes, I did." he said, himself being amazed "I think I understand now" he said "why he saved me, I mean." Harry was trying to explain so that they would understand, for even he was still a bit confused.

"He said that everyone needs saving, and now that he saved me, I need to save him somehow." He said uncertainly

"save him?" Ron questioned "Save him from what? There is nothing about his life that isn't perfect" said Ron jealously.

"Maybe it would appear so" said Hermione "but most of the time people whose lives seem perfect are masking something, and try really hard to make their lives seem impeccable"

"She's right" said Harry "there has to be something that makes his life miserable"

"well, I know _I'd_ be miserable if I had Lucius Malfoy as my father." Said Ron

That made Harry think about all the bratty things Draco had done. Most of the, he was sure, were due to Lucius's fathering. 'But maybe, he was just trying to be like his father' thought Harry.

In the evening, Harry met Draco at the library as before. And like the previous evening, Draco looked absolutely smashing.

"Hi Harry!" giggled four Gryffindor girls in unison as they passed their table.

"Hi girls." Said Harry embarrassedly

"Aren't you the Casanova." said Draco teasingly. Harry didn't say anything, just smiled.

"Oh come on Potter, I see all the little girls drooling over you. So why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Harry was surprised as the question.

"I don't know. Maybe I just haven't found the right person" he said timidly.

"Oh _person_." Said Draco

"Yes, person" said Harry "well, what about you? Everyone knows you're the most eligible bachelor in the school" Said Harry trying to change the subject "why aren't you in a relationship?"

"I have high standards, Potter I suppose I haven't found the right _person_ either."

**N/A: Well, what's this, does Draco actually feel jealousy? Why would he need Harry's help? Hmmm! Find out. Review if you wish.**


	5. CH5 Section P entwinement

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters, locations, and places in this piece are property of J. K. Rowling and NOT MINE. I am not claiming ownership of these characters so don't sue me, cause I only have a part time job and don't have much money. **

**Harry/Draco: The man of my dreams**

**Chapter 5: The section "P" entwinement **

Harry woke up excitedly and hurried to the Great Hall.

"Well, you're in a good mood." said Hermione happily.

"I guess so." Said Harry

"You've been in a good mood every morning." said Hermione. She turned her head to Draco's table, smiled and looked back at Harry. "Any particular reason?" her smile widening.

"No. I've just had a good week." He replied

"How?" sad Ron wrapping his hands around Hermione's waist "you've had to spend almost everyday in the library with Malfoy." He spoke obliviously.

"Yes, Harry. How is it that it's taking you so long to complete the assignment? Seamus and I were done three days ago."

"Well, he _is_ working with Malfoy." Interrupted Ron.

"Yeah. It's hard to get anything done with him around." said Harry completely truthfully, but with different reasoning than he made it seem.

Potions was one of Harry's least favorite classes, but today it seemed to float by. He dared not turn his head to the left where the dashing Slytherin was sitting.

"As you know, I evaluated each potion to the T, and we have a clear winner." He smiled as he said "a true Slytherin hand could be felt in the potion" Snape fixed his robes proudly.

"Mr. Malfoy, your potion has my compliments" he then glared at Harry "you and Mr. Potter will be sharing this vile of Lisana." He handed Draco the vile and headed to the front.

"I told you we would win" said Draco placing his hand on Harry's.

Harry smiled with bright happiness. He wasn't as excited about the potion, for he had his invisibility cloak, but about the feel of Draco's very soft hand.

"But we still haven't written our essay" Harry said suddenly losing his smile.

"See you at the library then" said Draco, a very kind look in his eyes. "And don't be late." He added as if to restore his harshness.

That evening Draco was the one looking at his watch as he was early. Then the doors of the library swung open. Harry walked in. As Harry was walking towards him, Draco could feel time slow down. Harry was sporting his famous messy hair, but it looked particularly shiny and flowed in the air coming from the window that day. Harry was wearing dark blue pants which elongated him and a black button-down shirt that clung to his Quidditch-developed muscles. Behind the lenses of his glasses, Harry hid the most beautiful emerald eyes. Draco had seen Harry before, but he felt as if this was the first time he'd ever _seen_ Harry.

"You're late" Draco exclaimed

"I am **not**" replied Harry. He leaned on the table taking Draco's hand.

"See, it's 6:58, I'm early" he smirked.

"Shut up." said Draco embarrassedly "We need books."

Getting instructions on where to find brooks on potion making safety, they headed to the "P" section.

Harry was facing the books and said

"I don't see Potions made safely or Potion Precision anywhere."

"Here it is." said Draco extending his hand to the book at Harry's waist level as he stood behind him. Harry could feel Draco's breath on his neck.

"And here's Potion Precision" he said putting his right hand at the book at Harry's shoulder level.

Still facing the books, Harry felt so much excitement and heat in his body. As he smelled the sweet apple fragrance coming from Draco and a he felt Draco's hand on his waist, Harry felt his excitement shift to his throbbing member.

Harry turned around. He saw the beautiful blonde holding his waist. Harry put his hand on Draco's check tilting his head and pressed his lips to Draco's. Harry opened his mouth and gently squeezed Draco's lips. Ah how soft the Slytherin's lips felt. Harry tilted his head the other way and gently took Draco's lower lip between his sucking on it. Draco took his right hand and ran it through Harry's hair just like in Harry's dream. Draco started to kiss back taking Harry's tongue with his lips. But then, the library doors slammed shut and Harry and Draco broke apart frightfully.

**N/A: Well, there you go! I know it's been a while, but they finally shared their first kiss. Hope you like it, feel free to comment.**


End file.
